Patch 3.2
New God : Raijin, Master of Thunder ;Passive : Static Crescendo Raijin’s drums gather static charges as he fires Basic Attacks and Abilities. When all four drums are charged, his next in-hand does additional damage. Basic Attacks grant one Charge. *Bonus Damage : +100% of your Basic Attack Power ;Percussive Storm Raijin pounds his drums sending forth 4 peals of thunder in a line, each growing wider as it travels. Each peal deals (25/40/55/70/85 +30% of your Magical Power) to enemies hit, and stops on the first enemy god in it’s path. Cost: 80/85/90/95/100. Cooldown: 10s. *This ability grants one charge of Static Crescendo each time it fires, for a total of 3 charges. ;Raiju Raijin marks a target enemy by dismissing his ally Riaju, who hides in the enemy’s navel. While asleep, Raiju reveals the target to Raijin’s team on the minimap. The next time Raijin damages the target, Raiju awakens and claws his way out, damaging (80/125/170/215/260 + 70% of your Magical Power) the target and 5 nearby enemies in his attempt to flee. Cost: 70/75/80/85/90. Cooldown: 18s. *Mark Duration : 4/5.5/7/8.5/10s *This ability grants one charge of Static Crescendo upon first activation. ;Thunder Crash Raijin sends a bolt of lightning crashing down at a target location, damaging and mesmerizing enemies. Raijin himself ascends into the sky and crashes down at that location shortly after, doing a second burst of damage to all enemies in the area. Cost: 70/75/80/85/90. Cooldown: 15s. *Lightning Damage : 20/30/40/50/60 (+20% of your Magical Power) *Thunder Damage : 40/60/80/100/120 (+40% of your Magical Power) *Raijin gains one charge of Static Crescendo for each stage of this ability, for a grand total of 2. ;Ultimate : Taiko Drums Raijin flies above the battlefield, beating his drum 4 times to summon 4 peals of thunder in rapid succession, each a choice of three beats. Cost: 90. Cooldown: 90s. *Beat One : 100% Damage *Beat Two : 50% Damage and .5s Taunt *Beat Three : 50% Damage and .5s Fear *Base Damage : 120/150/180/210/260 (+50% of your Magical Power) New God Skins *Nimbus Raijin *Armored Scurrier Ratatoskr *Arcane Assassin Bastet *Aphrodite Mastery Skins New God Cards *Serqet Ebonsoul *Serqet Demonsoul *Aphrodite Mastery Cards New Emotes *Raijin Emotes Clap and Wave Achievements ;Anubis *Where Am I? **As Anubis kill an enemy god with Death Gaze behind a wall. *Mummified **As Anubis stun 15 enemy gods using mummify in a single match. ;Apollo *Serenade **As Apollo Serenade at least three enemy gods at once. *My Chariot Awaits **As Apollo hit an enemy god with Every tick from Across The Sky. ;Ares *Two Chains? Nah, Five. **As Ares hit and pull five enemy gods at once with no escape. *Meltmaster **As Ares incinerate two gods in one match with Searing Flesh. Map Related ;Conquest *The Fire Elementals have a new model! *Added some extra foliage around the map. *Conquest Tutorial Fixes **Changed Active to Relic **Changed lines regarding buff camps and some items. ;Joust *Added Bull Demon King Map Marker *Added door animation when Bull Demon King spawns. *Removed Power Increase from Bull Demon King Buff *Reduced Lifesteal effectiveness from 50% to 25% on the Bull Demon King. *Decreased Health of the Bull Demon King in 1v1. ;Clash *Clash game mode introduction video. Relics ;Wrath *New special indicator in circle for which minion will be hit *New circle pulse FX *New minion hit FX ;Sunder *Fixed Sunder is hitting and stopping on minions *Sunder should stop on first God hit Item Changes ;Oni Hunter's Garb *Fixed issue where stacks would not be removed upon taking Magical Damage. ;Adventurer's Blade *Removed the Cooldown Reduction from this item. *Replaced it with Crowd Control Reduction at 7%. ;Spear of the Magus :With Season 3 we made a lot of items have specific purposes, especially items that ‘did everything’. Spear of the Magus is an item that ‘did everything’, working well against both low magical protection targets and high magical protection targets. The changes here refocus the item as being particularly good at hurting low magical protection Gods, while being better on gods with multiple sources of damage. *Removed the 10% Magical Protection Reduction per stack. *Now stacks up to 3 times, for a grand total of 30 Magical Protection reduction. God Changes Anubis *Plague of Locusts **Fixes the sound persisting after ending. Bacchus *Belch of the Gods **The Screen Shake now only applies to Enemy Gods. Allies of Bacchus rejoice! Chiron *Centaurus **Fixed this ability cancelling Khepri’s Ultimate when dying from this state. External links *Official patch blog Category:Patch notes